un souhait
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: É aniversário de Shino. Aparentemente Kiba esqueceu a data e isso nunca aconteceu desde que ambos entraram para o Time 8. Imerso em pensamentos preocupados e reflexivos, Shino decide investigar o que aconteceu. E a resposta passa muito longe do que imaginou! Como dizem por aí: a curiosidade matou o gato. E, nesse caso, pode ser extremamente literal...


* Naruto é um anime e não me pertence. Feito de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos.

* As imagens usadas nessa fanfic não me pertencem. Foram retiradas do Google e editadas para servir de capa. Deixo os créditos aos devidos artistas.

* Não foi betada, nem será.

* Feita para o Desafio de Setembro do grupo ShinoKiba, com o tema: "Aniversário Esquecido".

* * *

**un souhait**

**Kaline Bogard**

Shino ficou mal acostumado. E a culpa era toda de Inuzuka Kiba. Logo, o garoto precisava tomar responsabilidade por isso. Okay, talvez a afirmação fosse (muito) dramática e um tanto fora dos padrões Aburame, mas o que Shino podia fazer?

Até os doze anos de idade intercalou os dias de seu aniversário com o pai ou com a pura solidão, nas ocasiões em que Shibi estava fora em missão e não conseguia retornar a tempo para comemorar a data.

Tentou se adequar ao conceito, porque fingir que não doía era a tênue ilusão que o fazia seguir em frente sem fraquejar. Por doze anos a fórmula funcionou o bastante para tornar a solidão uma companheira aceitável. E fiel, que raramente falhava.

E então...

O Time 8 aconteceu. E virou o jogo.

Quando passou a fazer parte de um time, foi assustador. Porque um dos integrantes era um furacão aprisionado em um potinho. O baderneiro de marca maior e hiperativo número dois da turma. Não havia a menor hipótese de Aburame Shino conseguir lidar com aquela confusão barulhenta e arrogante que era Inuzuka Kiba. Isso sem contar o mau humor grosseiro que se manifestava sem pudor em palavrões de arrepiar o mais rudimentar dos seres humanos.

Calculou fácil que conviver com o caçula Inuzuka seria um massacre diário para si e para a cordata Hinata, pois o garoto desconhecia o conceito de espaço pessoal. Ou talvez até conhecesse, mas não fazia questão alguma de respeitar.

Às vezes Shino se pegava pensando e refletindo sobre como a vida funcionava. Em um segundo era apenas um garoto cheio de preconceitos e expectativas ruins em relação a alguém. Em seguida se descobria apaixonado e namorando com essa mesma pessoa.

O que julgou a principio como inconveniente o encantou. O conquistou. Kiba transbordava energia. Uma cinesia cheia de significado, imprevisível e imparável. Kiba era luz e a trouxe para a vida de Shino desde o primeiro instante.

Claro, no começo foi difícil conviver. A adaptação veio com o tempo, a aceitação e a compreensão. Pouco a pouco tudo mudou, não de modo sutil, muito menos imperceptível. Era mais como uma bola de neve que desliza a montanha e transforma o cenário sem dar opção.

Como, por exemplo, no primeiro ano de convivência, quando Shino acreditou que comemoraria mais um aniversário sozinho, já que o pai estava viajando e ele não tinha amigos para dividir a data. E a previsão foi jogada por terra quando Kiba apareceu em sua casa pela hora do almoço, munido de muita cara de pau e um presente artesanal (claramente feito as pressas) afirmando que estava ali pelo aniversário de Shino.

O rapaz não soube como seu companheiro de time descobriu a data. Nem de onde tirou coragem para ir lá filar o almoço que Shino preparou (e Kiba repetiu três vezes) e ainda reclamar que não tinha sobremesa; gravando o dia a ferro e a fogo nas memórias de Shino, com sua tagarelice sem fim, a arrogância convicta de que um dia seria o Hokage mais forte, a certeza de ser o melhor líder dentre os times etc etc etc.

De meros companheiros de time, passaram a namorados. E a tradição se manteve ano após ano, com Kiba indo filar (ou melhor, comemorar) o almoço na casa de Shino, festejando a data do aniversário de quem conquistou-lhe o coração.

Por isso Shino estava intrigado. E um tanto decepcionado. Era vinte e três de janeiro. Passava das duas da tarde e seu namorado ainda não tinha aparecido. Nevava e fazia frio, embora o clima nunca tenha sido obstáculo entre Kiba e comida gratuita.

Completava dezenove anos de vida. Queria o namorado ao seu lado. Queria o pai também embora Shibi estivesse em uma missão. Ao menos que Kiba aparecesse e desse continuidade à tradição iniciada quando entraram para o mesmo time.

Sabia que o garoto chegou de viagem no dia anterior, vindo do país vizinho após acompanhar Hana numa viagem de negócios. A Inuzuka mais velha tinha uma clínica veterinária que ganhava fama e clientes, se estabelecendo fortemente como uma profissional confiável e capacitada.

Talvez Kiba estivesse cansado da viagem, hum?

Dificilmente seu namorado esqueceria uma data tão importante quanto aquela! Era do que Shino tentava se convencer enquanto guardava o farto almoço ao qual preparou. Vários pratos favoritos de Kiba, apesar de não ser ele o aniversariante do dia.

Dia que transcorreu calmo e silencioso, um triste arremedo de sua infância, quando não tinha amigos e sequer um namorado com quem dividir as horas.

Certamente Hinata e Kurenai o cumprimentariam no dia seguinte, ambas muito discretas em suas reações. A primeira tão tímida quanto sempre foi, fato que a impedia de gestos mais ousados e invasivos como ir até a casa de Shino.

Compreendia bem o jeito contrito. Só não compreendia o esquecimento de Kiba. teria algo grave acontecido durante a viagem?

Não. Provavelmente não. Ou Tsume teria mandado avisá-lo. Mas era impossível controlar os pensamentos pessimistas e desanimados. Fazia parte da natureza de Shino ter um tom mais sombrio. Onde Kiba era luz, Shino parecia ser o seu oposto...

Por outro lado, Shino também era uma pessoa prática. Detestava se perder em fantasias e tentar teorizar o que aconteceu sem qualquer pista era perda de tempo. Ir atrás do namorado podia parecer sinal de fraqueza, insegurança, carência... nada que incomodasse o rapaz. A partir do momento que aceitou o que sentia por Kiba, aceitou dividir com ele não apenas as coisas boas, mas as ruins também. Inclusive as falhas em sua personalidade. Uma entrega total que foi retribuída por Kiba, que nunca teve medo de mostrar seus próprios defeitos para o namorado, evidenciando-se por completo, sem qualquer receio de ser julgado. Afinal, Kiba tinha certeza de que nunca seria.

E foi com esse estado de espírito que Aburame Shino aproximou-se da casa de Kiba. A imagem de Akamaru placidamente deitado na porta da frente, protegido do clima frio em uma caminha recheada de cobertores foi tranquilizadora. Se o animal estava ali tão calmo, nada de grave podia ter acontecido.

— Olá — saudou. Habito adquirido na convivência com Kiba. De repente conversar com animais era muito normal.

Akamaru balançou o rabo de um lado para o outro, preguiçoso. Não fez grandes casos antes de voltar a dormitar.

Shino bateu na porta e aguardou alguns segundos antes de ser atendido por Hana. Pelo breve espaço de tempo em que se deu isso, alimentou uma secreta, breve e quase insana ilusão de que o namorado lhe fez uma festa surpresa e, sem aviso algum, abriria a porta oferecendo um escândalo de presente.

Quem abriu a porta foi Hana. E ela lhe sorriu muito discreta:

— Shino-kun! Bem vindo — cedeu espaço para que ele entrasse — Hoje é seu aniversário, não é? Parabéns.

— Obrigado — avaliou brevemente a sala dos Inuzuka. A organização rustica usual, muito limpa e agradável de se ver, quentinha graças à lareira acesa que propagava seu calor por todo aquele lar. Ou seja, nada de festas surpresas — O Kiba?

Hana balançou a cabeça.

— Trancado no quarto o dia todo. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas ele não quer sair, não saiu nem pra comer. E não deixa a gente entrar.

— Ele está doente?

— Não sei. Pelos gritos de "não entra no meu quarto" eu diria que não. Tem muita ênfase nessa ordem. Bem, se não tivesse passado tanto tempo eu diria que ele está... você sabe... numa sessão de "coisas de garotos". Mas de dia? E o dia todo...? — Hana riu — To esperando só minha mãe perder a paciência e botar a porta abaixo. Já que você está aqui talvez descubra o que aconteceu.

Ambos trocaram um olhar de compreensão. O momento de cumplicidade se desfez quando Tsume apareceu pela porta que levava à cozinha. Tinha uma grande colher na mão, indicando que preparava o jantar. Agitou na direção de Shino, como se o ameaçasse de alguma forma.

— Ei, moleque... que bom que chegou. Eu estava prestes a descobrir na marra o que o Kiba tá aprontando e não ia ser nada bonito! Ah, parabéns pelo seu aniversário. Claro que vai ficar para jantar com a gente, não é?

— Sim, senhora — Shino respondeu surpreso com a enxurrada de palavras eloquentes, embora não totalmente inesperadas. Kiba não era um Inuzuka a toa. Herdara todo o lado selvagem tão característico da progenitora. Alias, o jeito bravio de Kiba foi o que causou mais assombro quando Konoha descobriu sobre o namoro dos garotos. Nenhuma reação preconceituosa de "são dois homens!", todavia infinitos gestos de "pobre Aburame, logo com aquele peste do Inuzuka?!" e "quem sabe o Inuzuka agora sossegue".

Enfim...

Calçou o surippa que já tinha cativo naquela casa, ofereceu um último aceno para as duas mulheres antes de tomar a direção das escadas. Parou em frente a porta do quarto de Kiba e bateu duas vezes.

— Sou eu. Vim para...

— ENTRA LOGO, PORRA! — o grito cheio de desespero cortou a frase de Shino. Se Kiba queria a mãe e a irmã fora do quarto, tal decisão não valia para o namorado.

Shino obedeceu depressa. Abriu a porta e entrou no quarto conforme ordenado, apenas para se deparar com uma das cenas mais absurdas que jamais pensou ver na vida. E tal assombro tinha nada a ver com a bagunça geral no quarto do namorado, cenário ao qual já estava acostumado e que dizia muito sobre o que esperar de uma futura vida a dois (não que Shino devaneasse sobre isso...). Era tanta roupa espalhada pelo chão, alguns artefatos ninja, uniformes de batalha, peças de jogos, revistas e uma infinidade de quinquilharias que assustaria qualquer visitante desavisado. Prova irrefutável da única batalha que Tsume perdeu na vida materna: era impossível manter aquele recinto organizado. Ou obrigar Kiba a mantê-lo em ordem. Então a matriarca da família aceitou o inevitável e decretou aquela uma "zona neutra".

O que tirou a ação de Shino e o deixou impactado foi a forma que encontrou Kiba. O garoto estava caído no chão, completamente enrolado por uma larga fita vermelha. Fita feita de seda, que vinha desde as pernas sobrepostas e dobradas de leve, envolvendo todo o tronco, mantendo um braço preso as costas e o outro junto ao peito, e seguia até terminar em um charmoso laço na altura do pescoço.

— Caralho, Shino! Vai ficar aí que nem besta até quando? Fecha essa porra de porta e me ajuda! — Kiba berrou num sussurro, com medo de a mãe e a irmã estarem espiando e o descobrirem naquela situação constrangedora.

— O que aconteceu? — Shino voltou a fechar a porta, garantindo a privacidade de ambos.

— O que você acha que aconteceu, maldito?! — Kiba vociferou de volta. Estava tão irritado que era capaz de sair fumaça de suas orelhas coradas a qualquer instante.

— Não faço ideia... — o outro devolveu com sinceridade, finalmente se movendo e indo ajoelhar-se no chão ao lado de Kiba.

— Já tive caibra em tudo quanto é parte do corpo — Kiba choramingou — Até no cabelo! Mas não consigo me soltar dessa porra!

Shino engoliu saliva e testou o laço. Tentou desfazê-lo, mas nada aconteceu.

— Isso é um jutsu! — não demorou nada para Shino sentir a energia que fluía pela fita.

— É. Isso bloqueou meu chacra... — Kiba soou sofrido. Tentou se libertar de todas as maneiras possíveis. E quanto mais tentava, mais preso se percebia. A fita estava apertada, era quase doloroso.

Quando sua mãe e sua irmã vieram bater à porta... que desespero! Teve que mantê-las longe a qualquer custo ou restaria zero por cento de sua dignidade. As horas se passaram com uma lentidão arrasadora. Sentia fome e sede. E muita decepção por não ter ido comemorar o aniversário com Shino. Além da insegurança de não saber sequer se conseguiria se soltar sem ajuda ou acabaria jogando a toalha e pedindo resgate à mãe. Se ao menos a janela estivesse aberta, talvez Akamaru entrasse ali e o salvasse...

— Como você ficou assim? — as palavras de Shino soaram preocupadas e trouxeram forte rubor ao rosto de Kiba.

— Não sei — a resposta veio evasiva, enquanto Kiba desviava os olhos para um ponto aleatório do quarto.

— Não sabe...? — os dedos de Shino correram pela macia fita que envolvia o tórax até alcançar a barriga lisa, onde uma parte da blusa se erguera, talvez pela movimentação. Havia um pedacinho de pele aparecendo, tez amorenada de sol, pois Kiba adorava nadar sem roupas no rio, fato que em via de regra causava muita reclamação (ninguém queria ficar vendo partes íntimas do moleque Inuzuka), que lhe rendia uns bons cascudos da mãe. Inúteis cascudos, que perdiam efeito tão logo Kiba passava perto do rio em convidativos dias quentes.

Pele amorenada, que parecia tão macia e suave ao toque... que requisitou os olhos de Shino e os hipnotizou...

— Porra, Shino! Não tenho culpa, tá? O vendedor disse que era o presente ideal e eu comprei! Era para o seu aniversário, mas acho que fui tapeado.

Kiba reclamou apontando com o queixo uma caixinha aberta, caída no carpete, perdida entre a bagunça usual.

Em sua viagem com Hana ao país vizinho, procurou pelo presente ideal para oferecer a Shino no aniversário de seu namorado. O lugar era exótico, tinha muitas opções! Mas quando o vendedor de uma tenda lhe mostrou a caixinha e explicou, misterioso, que ela realizaria um desejo de quem a ganhasse... Kiba não resistiu! Comprou na hora, feliz de saber que ajudaria Shino com um sonho.

A caixinha vinha envolvida em uma fita desgastada em um tom duvidoso de cinza. Quando chegou em casa, primeiro descansou. Na manhã daquele dia resolveu mudar a embalagem e usar um pedaço de papel de presente que tinha embaixo do colchão. Pois ao embrulhar... não resistiu a tentação de abrir um vãozinho e espiar lá dentro e... no segundo seguinte estava daquele jeito, todo enrolado no chão! Que desespero.

— Meu presente? — Shino não compreendeu.

— É, porra. Devia realizar um desejo seu! Não era pra eu acabar assim, todo fudido com essa fita da porra!

Shino piscou. Não aguentou mais, estendeu o braço e tocou naquela tentação em forma de pele que se descortinava aos seus olhos. A tez era realmente macia. E quente. Arrepiou-se ao toque de sua palma, enquanto os dedos longos se insinuavam por baixo da blusa.

— Shino...? — Kiba meio que gemeu, surpreso. Aquele era um dos seus pontos sensíveis! Shino sabia bem disso! — OE!

— Realizou — a afirmativa veio num tom rouco que arrepiou o corpo de Kiba ainda mais do que o toque anterior — Obrigado. Um dos meus pedidos foi atendido.

Aburame Shino não sabia que tipo de justu era aquele, nem de que forma ele agia. Mas que funcionava, não restou dúvidas. Não sentia muito orgulho de admitir, mas a cena que via era uma das que pontuava seus desejos mais secretos, ao qual não tinha coragem sequer de colocar em palavras. Seu namorado, entregue e vulnerável. A sua total disposição...

— Realizou? Shi-Shino, que cara é essa, maldito?! — apesar do ar de zanga, a expressão corada e a respiração meio ofegante revelavam que raiva não era bem o que Kiba sentia no momento.

— Acho que sei como finalizar o justu — Shino falou com seriedade, a mão na curva do quadril de Kiba colocando um pouco mais de pressão no toque, ao ponto de fazer o outro gemer meio languido.

— Então... vamos lá, não é? Vamos tirar essa fita de uma vez... seria uma pena desperdiçar essa porra de presente! — Kiba sorriu torto — Pelo menos não passei o inferno hoje a troco de nada. Feliz aniversário! Eu amo você.

Shino juntou a segunda mão, aproveitando o calor que emanava daquele corpo. A declaração simplista o comoveu, fez o coração bater rápido em puro regozijo. Ficou feliz que Kiba não estava ferido, muito menos esqueceu seu aniversário! Graças ao misterioso presente a data seria inesquecível na história do casal.

Faria aquela preocupação valer a pena.

Ah, e como faria!  
.

.

.

**_CENA EXTRA_**

Tsume parou em frente a porta do quarto. Estava furiosa. Isso no mínimo. Ela tinha caprichado no jantar de aniversário de Shino. Já chamara o casal por duas vezes e não teve resposta! Havia limites para o que uma mãe pavio curto podia suportar.

— Kiba! Moleque, o que você aprontou?! Se pegou o tubo errado e terminou com a mão colada eu te mato. Não vou passar essa vergonha no hospital!

— Mamãe, espera! Não... — o argumento veio contundente de dentro do quarto. E foi interrompido no instante em que Tsume abriu a porta.


End file.
